Gundam Build Fighters: Blooming Death
by Sky EXE
Summary: Adopted from Caexah. When her childhood friend died, Saki went far to save her, even if it meant to defy death. However, now her power is slowly getting out of control, and the friend whose soul was revived would attempt to save her by getting the only one she knows that may be able to help. Even if it meant having to knock the champion off her throne.


**Gundam Build Fighters: Blooming Death**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **This story has been adopted from Caexah**

 **Chapter 1: The Girl who Holds Two Souls**

* * *

Two figures stood on a small island whose land seemed battered, like it had taken on more than one nature catastrophe and barely survived. The piece of earth was barely sticking above the raging river, but only half of it was in the water. The other half was sticking into the free air out over the waterfall, somehow managing not to fall down. The river of water stretched beyond the horizon on both sides of the island, and was moving at such tremendous speeds that it was a wonder the earth wasn't being torn apart from its strength. On one side the weather was really good with not a cloud in the shining blue sky. On the other side was the abyss that all the water fell down. If you looked down far enough you would be able to see a vast ocean of lava flowing around wildly, sometimes even erupting and sending lava soaring upwards in a display of orange and red colors. However, no matter how beautiful it would look you could barely see down there at all. It was down there that despite the bright colors of the lava and magma, big clouds of black ash were floating around obscuring the sights. The scorching hot ash could reach the top of the waterfall, but not any further upwards than that.

This made one half of the island look like it was resting on a vast sea of black ominous clouds.

Lightning danced in those ash clouds, sometimes just traveling around, sometimes it shared its energy with the just as ominous dark sky, which just as often gave a lightning strike back. There were always multiple lines of harsh but beautiful lightning strikes connecting the dark clouds below with those above that were moving as though in a storm without rain. The island was lush on one side, growing grass and trees around a lake full of fish. It was getting its water from the ocean from that side through a small stream. Another stream lead water from that lake to the other part of the island. A white morning mist hovered slightly over the ground, making it seem like a small paradise. On the other side there was still plant life, but it seemed harsher, like it was harder to grow there. The trees and land seemed like it was infested by a type of vine whose leaves and flowers are an unsettling and very unnatural scarlet red. Small darker mist clouds had gathered, somewhat obscuring some things slightly as they moved around lazily.

The small stream from the greener part slowly become darker, slowly gaining an unnerving blood red color as it went. It gathered in a small lake on the darker side of the island and became dead still. The red lake seemed to glow slightly, making it a beautiful sight, but very alarming and disturbing. If you were able to look under the island you would notice there was a hole in the bottom where the bloody liquid fell down into the abyss, making it seem like the island was bleeding.

On the middle of the island the two people were looking at each other. One had glowing blue eyes, was wearing a cloak that was the color of the ocean, and was standing on the green part of the island, while the other had glowing red eyes, was wearing an ominous dark red cloak, and was standing on the darker half. The way they were looking at each other they was able to see the lake of the other in the background, giving the blue cloaked one the blue lake while the red cloaked one got the lake that unsettlingly looked like it was completely composed of freshly-spilt blood.

"So... it's been seven years now since it happened…" Said the blue cloaked one, who shall from now one until a name is given be called Blue. The voice was female, and rather young.

The red one, who is from now on called Red until a name is given, had her eyes drawn toward the stream running from Blue's land to hers, where it slowly become thicker and gained the blood red color.

"Time tends to flow ever onward." Remarked Red softly.

"That it does, but it still felt like yesterday since you pulled me out of the River Styx." Commented Blue, seemingly thinking back on what happened that day. "You even took the memories of my death and my time spent dead into yourself, and no matter how much I begged you refused to give them back to me."

"Your death was too unpleasant, you would have suffered. Knowing death is not for the living, you would have changed." Said Red seemingly seeing things far away.

"Instead you suffered and changed, you are very different than what you once were." Remarked the Blue one.

"I had already changed irreversibly when my power awakened, and more so when I went to get you back. Your death and time in death were but a drop and hardly made a difference compared, even now I see things best left unsaid. Death is not for you… let the spirits of the dead rest in peace." Said Red idly.

"I can't help but feel guilty, though. If I haven't died you wouldn't have awakened, and you wouldn't see the things you see." Whispered Blue sadly.

"Don't be. I already knew what I would go through before I awakened, I could feel it warning me. It was my decision to do what I did and I do not regret it. The visions hardly bother me anymore." Said Red easily.

"I tore the family apart…" Whispered Blue, feeling strangely vulnerable.

"It was already falling apart, they merely stayed together for our sake. Your death was just the catalyst that made the embers bloom into a fire." Reasoned Red.

"I tore you apart from our Teru Nee-sama." Said Blue.

"Teru and I didn't have the best relationship after I began my habit in our family battles, choosing to go with my father instead of with her to our mother was also my choice. One that I also don't regret, as he needed me more. He would have committed suicide if I haven't, I've seen it." Said Red again idly, as she didn't like to talk about the death of her father. Something that at times unnerved Blue, but she understood it. "It at least gave him a bit more time to spend with us on the mortal plane." Of course, she was referring to the fact that her father had died six years ago in a tragic accident. One of the only deaths that still haunted them both to this day, especially Red who had witnessed it firsthand with her power.

Blue knew Red saw the death of people in all her waking hours whether she wanted or not, such was the curse of a Necromancer as powerful as Red. Some days when there is someone that dies more violently than normally Red is able to feel the death as if it was herself that died. Some of those deaths were horrifyingly painful, but Red now merely grimaced when it happened.

"Then it was a good choice, though we aren't sisters in blood your father is my father figure. And despite the fact that he died only a year after that, we were still able to bring him some form of happiness."

"Teru didn't seem to forgive that choice of mine." Remarked Red off handily.

"Teru Nee-sama is an idiot." Stated Blue strongly.

"I am not one to know about that." Said Red. "Teru seems to have done well for herself."

"Can you feel her from here?" Asked Blue impressed.

"Not clearly. She is still angry at me." Answered Red a bit sadly.

"Maybe I should beat her up." Commented Blue, having gotten over her vulnerability.

"I think that would only make it worse." Disagreed Red with an amused air that made Blue grin brightly, happy that she cheered up Red.

"Then what should I do to teach Teru Nee-sama a lesson about how you treat little sisters?" Wondered Blue aloud.

"What about beating her at her own game?" Suggested Red. "That is how it started, with me refusing to do my best at those games."

"What is that game again?" Asked Blue even if she already knew it from the games she had seen back when she was still alive; she just wanted to keep up the talk with Red. It was rare that they were able to talk like this as Red was mostly asleep when she could to avoid the visions of death.

"Gunpla Battle." Answered Red even as she knew that Blue knew it, she too enjoyed this rare talk. "A peculiar game that in hands like ours become more than a game of pitting plastic models against each other using your building and fighting skills, and more a battlefield of powers and traps."

"And how do we get Teru Nee-sama to play with us, and isn't it a game with five players per team?" Asked Blue again, just asking even if she knew the answer.

"I believe that Teru is the Gunpla Battle World Champion if what I heard from the TV when I was awake before is right, surely she will appear to try and claim the championship for herself this year." Answered Red idly.

"So I will knock her off her throne and then beat her up with a fish!" Cheered Blue happily. "What a brilliant idea, little sister!"

Red looked even more amused. "Thank you."

"I wonder if I can beat her, though…" Remarked Blue, looking at her hand.

"There is that Gunpla Battle café you go past each time we go home, so you can sharpen your skills there. It might be a good idea to have other opponents besides me." Answered Red, looking at one of the butterflies on Blue's side of the island with interest as they weren't there before.

They only appeared when Blue was excited and/or happy.

Red smiled, even as she suddenly seemed to become fatigued. The dark mist on her side began to darken and engulf more of the desolate half of the island. Blue noticed and knew she didn't have much time left to talk before Red fell asleep again.

"Don't worry." Said Red as Blue was about to open her mouth. "I will try to stay awake more often from now on."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Said Blue as she become serious again. While she didn't know what Red was going through with her visions, she saw what pain and suffering Red was going through early on.

Her little's sister's screams still haunted Blue's ears to this day.

And she suspected it is worse now for Red even if she didn't show it, as their power grew a lot since then.

"I need to." Answered Red tiredly and warily. "My power is getting uncontrollable again, and the visions are beginning to appear in my sleep once more."

Blue gasped, before she seemed to remember something. "It's been two months already, huh…? We'll need to attend another EUWT so you can release the power that's been building up again…"

"I suppose I have to." Commented Red lazily, seemingly uncaring, observing the butterflies disappear into nothingness and dark clouds appearing in the sky on Blue's side.

Blue was worried.

"Do not worry, I will not allow my power to build up beyond the threshold of my control, nor will I commit suicide to try and escape the visions." Said Red easily. "For even in death they will not leave me. I know it, I've seen it."

Blue flinched. So Red had considered suicide.

"I am sorry you have to suffer for me." Said Blue again softly.

Most of the black mist faded, leaving the breathtaking dark and red colored land of Red's exposed for Blue to see. The lighting in the background began to intensify.

Red was angry. Something that only happened when Blue began to blame herself for what happened.

"I am no longer suffering, I am on the other hand very comfortable with my existence. Again, I do not regret my choice, so do not regret it for me." Ordered Red with a hint of strength, then her voice become harsher. "And I have never considered suicide no matter what you think, you are too important for me to leave."

"But–"

"Nothing. I know a lot of things, things that my power has taught me, that was merely one of them. I am stronger than that."

"I know..."

"My fate may be crueler than yours, but it hardly makes my life a tragedy." Stated Red firmly, before weakening. She spent a lot of her energy on being angry, and the black mist came back with a vengeance as it began spreading even faster.

Blue sighed sadly. "It seems our time is almost up."

"Then let's not go into this dark topic." Suggested Red before asking. "Did you have fun swimming at the lake yesterday?"

Blue's eyes lit up, she loved swimming.

"It was great!" Cheered Blue happily "The lake was clear and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I found this fish, it was this big!" She gestured with her hands how big it was, it was impressively big. "And–"

Red just smiled as she listened to Blue continue talking about her time spent swimming yesterday, while the dark mists slowly circling her lazily, concealing her form slightly.

When Blue finished talking Red spoke up. "It is good you had such a good time... Chiharu." *1*

The now identified Chiharu smiled back softly. "Thank you... Rei." *2*

Just then the dark mist fully covered Rei's lands and obscured her fully from Chiharu's sight. The red cloaked form that was now named Rei had fallen asleep.

"Still going to overthrow Teru Nee-sama from her throne, then force her to help you. She was always better at using her power, maybe she can help you, my precious little sister, and maybe you can leave the darkness behind and once again bloom on the top of a mountain... Saki." She stated to the dark mists, which didn't react to her words. *3*

Feeling something happening far away, the blue cloaked figure gave the wall of black mist one last look as she turned around and began to walk away. With a smile of determination Chiharu disappeared from her lands in a swirl of water.

* * *

Stirring in her bed, a figure on the bed moved her arm and turned off the alarm clock that was ringing loudly on a small table beside the bed with a whack of her right arm. Now wide awake, the figure got out of bed and moved to the bathroom to get ready for school. The girl was young, about the age of a first year high-school student, and was also rather petite. She had short brown hair that went down to just past her shoulders, and her figure, well, what was left of it, was toned with lean muscles, not like those of a bodybuilder's but rather those from constant exercise and training… as well as other factors she'd rather not talk about. Stretching her back for a few seconds, she went about with the process of pulling herself together and waking up fully before getting dressed and heading to the bathroom.

Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, she looked at herself in the eyes. Meeting her was red and blue. One of her eyes was a brilliant blue, while the other was currently a dull red, which meant that Rei was still asleep. Smiling softly to herself, Chiharu placed a hand underneath her left dull red eye. "Sleep well… Rei."

Reaching into the cupboard, she pulled out a red eyepatch and put it on, covering her left eye and somewhat obscuring the particularly nasty scar that covered most of the left side of her face, dwarfing the other scars that marred her face. With that done, her gaze shifted back to the mirror, this time looking at her body and gazing at the numerous scars that marred it.

It had been nearly seven years since the day she died, then dragged back into the realm of the living by Rei. However, her original body had been damaged beyond all hopes of repair during the hospital fire that took her life, so Rei had used her own body for her to inhabit. Unfortunately, the strain from pulling Chiharu's soul from the River Styx back to the realm that is the Underworld, the domain of Osiris, had put the then-newly awakened necromancer into a coma, leaving Chiharu in control of the body. Even with Rei being the original owner of the body, she didn't take control back from Chiharu when she awakened from her coma due to the fact that her newfound power was too unstable. Even later, the necromancer's highly irregular sleeping schedule made her being able to control their shared body next to impossible.

Rei's original name had been Saki, but she took on another name as it would have gotten weird to have the body called that but the spirit controlling it was named something else while the spirit who actually held the name was awake inside. For that reason the body was now called Saki, while the resurrected family friend who died a tragic death in the hospital fire seven years ago was called by her real name, Chiharu, and the original owner of the body who was able to see ghosts and had a connection with death was called Rei.

Taking a look at the clock, her eyes widened as she noticed that she was almost late for school. "Oh crap!" She cursed to herself as she got dressed as quickly as she could and ran to the room next door, which served as the kitchen, to prepare some toast. Once it began cooking she ran back to her room to grab her school bag. She was about to run back out of the room when paused to take a look at a small plastic model that was standing on top of her dresser.

For a Gunpla in the 1/144 scale range, it was enormous. It stood at a scale height of 29.2 meters tall, and was more bulky than the Mobile Suit it was based on. On the right side of its back was a massive 800mm Positron Cannon/Hyper Beam Saber, codenamed "Petsuchos", which was currently folded in its storage position, while on the left was a reloadable Multipurpose/Range 8-tube Missile Launcher, codenamed "Wadjet", that could be loaded with various types of missiles, and it too was folded away in its storage position. In between the two back-mounted weapons were two large sheets of armor, each of which were four times thicker than the ones found on the unit's base model and were mounted to the unit via an articulating joint. On the outer and inner surfaces of each of the armor sheets was a rectangular thruster pod that matched the length of the armor sheet, which allowed ten thrusters to be installed within each to bring the total thruster count on the articulating sections to 40. On the rear skirt armor were fifteen small hatches running along the center that were currently closed, and within each of these hatches were eight "Anubite" Funnels which were a modified version of the NZ-666 Kshatriya's. Scattered along the outer edges of the rear skirt armor as well as the rest of the suit were numerous Scattering Beam Cannons codenamed "Aapep", which were able to redirect the beams fired through Plavsky Particle manipulation in a variant of an all-ranged attack. Also scattered throughout the Gunpla's armor were multiple sets of reloadable "Maahes" Micro-Missile Launchers, as well as several "Serket" beam sabers with each mounted on a sub-arm that was currently folded away. The arms of the unit were 75% larger than the ones on the base model, the hands were that of an actual Mobile Suit with five fingers instead of three, and each of the fingers were armed with a "Sekhmet" Beam Claw. Stored in compartments underneath the forearms were two "Serpopard" Beam Swords capable of slicing through other beam sabers as well as perform "Sword Ki" attacks after their most recent modification after the two souls watched several of Nils Nielsen's battles from seven years ago. On the upper arms were two "Criosphinx" Hyper Beam Shields that were capable of blocking just about any attack up to the strength of a Positron Cannon. The entire Gunpla was painted primarily in a burnt yellow color with brown and blue trim, and the unit itself was equipped with an improved version of the RG System invented by Sei Iori seven years ago in the form of more than a dozen transparent dark blue parts for storing Plavsky Particles for later use. There are also several dozen Vernier thrusters scattered along the frame, and the hover jets that used to be located along the bottom of the suit were replaced with more powerful combined cycle engines in the event that the unit finds itself in a space battle. This unit, built by her late father and modified by Chiharu and Rei after his death in honor of him, is the YMS-16T Xamel Tomb, named after the tombs in Ancient Egypt, the mythology of which Chiharu and Rei both hold a fascination with.

Chiharu took a few slow steps towards the Gunpla and gently ran her fingers over the delicately-painted plastic, smiling fondly as her mind recalled the memories of her late father-figure. She stood there silently for a minute, reminiscing on the happier days in her life.

A loud "DING!" from next door reminded her of the current situation. Her eyes widened as she nearly forgot she was almost going to be late for school. "Crap!" Chiharu grabbed her bag and ran to the kitchen room in a hurry, grabbing the piece of toast from the toaster and running out the door.

Now pulling the famous "running schoolgirl eating toast", she couldn't help but smile as she ran down the stairs of the abandoned building while nibbling on her breakfast. Even years later after her revival, the novelty and thrill of running… no, being _able_ to run again was still there. Back before she died while she still had her original body, her legs were crippled in an accident which robbed her ability to walk or run, so being able to run again was euphoric.

* * *

After finishing school for the day Chiharu found herself walking over to the Gunpla Battle café. She was serious with what she to her little sister this morning about kicking Teru off of her throne, and for that purpose she wanted to see if she was still any good at it.

She wasn't sure if her school had a club for the game, so she had asked around for a bit. But it seemed nobody knew anything about such a club being on the campus grounds; if there was a club, then it was awfully small. But there were several rumors that the student president was running a Gunpla Battle club that had too few members to be legally running, and that the student president was abusing the power of her position to keep it running.

She'd ask around tomorrow again, if nothing else than because this Hiroe person sounded interesting.

Walking inside, she found the place to be small yet relaxing at the same time. There were several hexagonal Gunpla Battle Field tables, one of which she could see a battle already taking place. There were also other normal tables for relaxing and observing any battles taking place, as well as a small bar that sold coffee and other drinks to the players.

Her observations were cut short when she heard someone address her, most likely a waiter. "Welcome." Turning towards the voice, Chiharu was greeted to the sight of a… maid? Indeed, there in front of her was a maid who appeared to be two years older than her. She was wearing the typical maid outfit, as well as a pair blue eyes and a maid's hat that sat on top of her blonde hair which was tied into many buns. "I haven't seen you here before, are you new?" She asked.

Chiharu nodded. "Yeah, Gunpla Battle used to be a family game. I haven't played it in a long time though, so I wanted to see if I lost my touch at it. This is my first time at a Gunpla Battle café." She managed to answer, still a bit weirded out by the maid outfit.

"I see. Well, I'll show you around. We are a bit shorthanded, though, so if you find the game to your liking then you can probably get a job here." The maid stated shamelessly.

"Uh… huh… so, what's with the maid outfit?" Chiharu asked curiously.

"With Gunpla Battle becoming more popular, Obaa-san decided to make this a maid Gunpla café to boost business. It's been working quite well as of late." The maid said in amusement.

"… Oh."

The maid then apparently realized something she had forgotten. "Ah, that's right. I'm Mase Yuuko, but you can just call me Yuuko. And you?" The maid, Yuuko, asked.

"My name is Miyanaga Saki, but please just call me Saki." Answered Chiharu, giving the name of the body she was controlling instead of the name of the other spirit inside her body. It was just easier for strangers that way, not to mention if she started to use the name of this body's long 'dead' friend she would be sent to a mental hospital.

"You're a Himematsu student?" Yuuko asked, looking at Chiharu's uniform.

"Yeah, I'm a first year."

"Interesting… Anyway, you know the rules right?"

"I believe so, but it has been a long time since I last played." Chiharu answered.

"Well, I suppose I can take some battles for you to see, however I will have to ask you to pay the fee for playing before that." Yuuko offered.

Chiharu gave the maid girl the money. "Here."

"If you work here you can play all you want for free." Yuuko stated, smiling slyly.

Chiharu laughed a little. "I'll have to see if I still have what it takes, or if I've gotten rusty during my long absence."

"Well, before we begin I will say that this is a No Rate parlor, meaning that no gambling is allowed. Not that I think you're the type to do so, but it is my job to say it."

"It's fine." Chiharu waved off the vague apology with a smile as the maid led her to a display shelf full of Gunpla of various types.

"Now, seeing as though you don't have a Gunpla with you, you can use one of our rentals. Which Gunpla would you like to use?" Yuuko asked.

"The weakest one you have." Chiharu answered without missing a beat.

She had obviously caught the maid off-guard. "E-Ehh!? The _weakest_ one!?"

Chiharu nodded. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

It took a few moments for Yuuko to regain her composure. "W-Well, no, there isn't… but are you sure you want the weakest Gunpla we have for rent?"

She was answered with another nod, even as a trio of middle-aged men walked into the café. Seeing as she had more customers to serve, Yuuko quickly opened the display shelf and took out a Gunpla, giving it to Chiharu. "The Gunpla you ordered, ma'am. If you'll excuse me, I have more customers to serve." With that said, she walked off to greet the three men.

Chiharu took that moment to study the Gunpla in her hands, which looked to be rather simple. Its main body was spherical in shape and dotted with dozens of tiny Vernier thrusters. On top of the unit was a large cannon while on the front was a large green optical sensor, with a single smaller sensor on each of the left and right flanks. Extending out from the front of the unit were two simple manipulator arms which looked unsuited for melee combat, and on the back of the unit were two large thrusters. Chiharu was instantly able to identify this unit as an RB-79 Ball, the so-called "Spherical Coffin" of the Universal Century's Earth Federation.

Nodding in satisfaction to herself, she turned to see Yuuko lead the three men over to one of the Battle Fields, noting that each of them was carrying a briefcase that most likely held their Gunpla.

Good, some opponents for her to test herself on.

Walking over to the three men, she spoke up right as they were about to open their briefcases. "Excuse me, but would it be alright if I joined you?"

The three looked at her even as one of them pulled out a Gunpla that Chiharu recognized as a Slash ZAKU Phantom, equipped with two Gatling Shields on its shoulder shields to increase its firepower. Eyeing her for a few moments, the three men smirked at what looked like a rookie Fighter challenging a trio of veterans, with nothing more than a _Ball_ of all things.

"Oh, so you think you're tough, huh?" One of them asked in a mocking tone, even as he pulled out what appeared to be a modified Leo-S. "Well, if you wanna get slaughtered, then go right ahead, girlie."

Chiharu narrowed her eyes at the insult, even as the third man pulled out a modified Berga Giros. "It isn't the Gunpla that makes the battle, it's the skill of the Fighter that matters!"

That caused the three men to laugh out loud, but Yuuko looked like she was about to panic. Seeing this, Chiharu gave her a reassuring thumbs up.

"Alright, girlie. You want to play with the big boys, then go right ahead. Just do us a favor and don't cry when you lose." The second man said.

Chiharu smirked as the battle system started up. "I can say the same to you."

" **Gunpla Battle, Combat Mode. Start up."** The robotic voice of the system's AI spoke. **"Model Level Damage, set to C. Please set your GP Base."**

Chiharu was thankful she also received a rental GP Base from Yuuko as she set the GP Base into its designated slot.

 _OPERATOR_

 _BUILDER: KYOUKO SUEHARA_

 _FIGHTER: SAKI MIYANAGA_

 _GUNPLA_

 _SCALE: 1/144_

 _CLASS: HG_

 _MODEL No: RB-79_

 _NAME: BALL_

Chiharu blinked. So this Kyouko person was the one who built this Gunpla, huh? She'll have to find her and thank her once she beats these three.

" **Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal."** The bright blue particles, which were what made this whole game possible, spewed out of the emitters on the top of the seven linked tables that formed a larger hexagon. After a few seconds, the randomly chosen field materialized. **"Field 1, Space. Please set your Gunpla."**

Placing her rental Gunpla onto the small round platform in front of her, Chiharu's smile turned predatory as the holographic interface materialized around her and the two control orbs appeared in front of her, and her lone blue eye seemed to begin to shine even brighter than normal.

 _'I will let lose the One thousand springs forming a raging river, to crush all that stand in my way with Ten million water drops! Tremble before my flow, and drown in my wake. Be wary, because I am not holding back!'_

She unleashed her power and aura and made those able to see just a bit of the supernatural seem like from behind Chiharu a giant moving tsunami towering above them was about to crash into them. The Ball, brought to life by the Plavsky Particles, seemed to respond to this by changing the color of its optical sensors from green to an ocean blue.

 _'Just wait Teru Nee-sama, I'm coming for your throne!'_

" **Battle start!"**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that took me a little while to complete. As I said above, Caexah allowed me to adopt his story "Saki the necromancer". But since my knowledge of Mahjong is next to nonexistent, I decided to swap it out with something I was far more familiar with: Gunpla Battle. Now, this is obviously going to change plenty of things about the plot, but I have a plan for those. And as for Saki/Chiharu/Rei going to Himematsu instead of Kiyosumi, I wanted to deviate from canon in that regard. Why? Because this is _Fan Fiction!_ We writers don't _have_ to stick to canon if we don't want to! As for the main pairing? Go look at Yashi-Sama's works, and you should be able to guess.**

* * *

*1* Name meaning "One Thousand Springs."

*2* Name meaning "Bell" "Nothing, Zero" "Lovely" or "Spirit/Ghost". In this case, it is written as "Spirit/Ghost."

*3* Name meaning "Blossom."


End file.
